


The Queen - X Reader Fanfiction

by Gikokikomiko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Reader plays volleyball, Tomboy!Reader - Freeform, Volleyball Player Reader, volleyball club manager reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gikokikomiko/pseuds/Gikokikomiko
Summary: A girl who dropped volleyball for mysterious reasons gets an opportunity that would never open up again- the chance to watch and practice volleyball at her own disposal.If she takes this opportunity, it’ll give reach to a feeling she’s itched to feel.Who will she meet? What relationships will she form with them?What are her mysterious reasons?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Queen - X Reader Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE: THIS WILL IN NOWAY BE ACCURATE TO THE ORIGINAL. IM GOING TO BE CHANGING A LOT OF THINGS.
> 
> Thank you for your understanding.

Ring ring...

Ring ring...

Ring ri-

You flicked your alarm clock off.

...

After a moment of silence, you leaned forward to sit yourself up out of bed.

You stretched your arms over your head and let go with a sigh. It was September 2nd, a school day. 

Once flipping the sheets off yourself, you made your way to the bathroom first, and after fulfilling your usual duties in there, you headed to the kitchen.

Taking a glance at the clock, you quickly made yourself some breakfast, ate, and headed back to your room to change into your school uniform.

Your mornings were fast paced and calculated, always done in order for the best outcome.

Every time, it left you with 40 minutes to your disposal before you went out to walk to school.

You supposed this way of thinking and doing is what made you so good at volleyball. Everything you had done was calculated, a reach for perfection. Your spikes weren’t powerful, but they were smart. You were the brain behind your teams.

They called you the Queen of the Court.

You thought it was silly, not to mention embarrassing, due to someone already being named the King. People would ask if you knew each other due to the paralleling nicknames, and it only made you increasingly more excited to finally meet him one day.

You never did.

You supposed your romantic heart at the time thought a dramatic showdown between the King and the Queen of the Court would be exciting, but it never happened. 

It never would.

Because you were no longer the Queen.

You didn’t even know if you would feel the skin of a volleyball for the rest of your highschool years. 

_______

“AUGH! How?!” A girl your age, tan, green eyed, and with long, black hair shouted, shoving your own exam papers in your face.

“Teach me! Tutor me! Please, I beg!” She cried.

She was weeping about your scores. Your perfect scores actually. Top of the class. 

Not that you were bragging... or anything.

“You know I can’t,” You replied, picking up your now crumpled exam sheet from her hands.

“Uggh, I hate you...” Noriko grumbled into her arms, “Athletic, smart... with a job.”

“Not very athletic anymore and my job is the reason why I can’t be athletic anymore,” you folded your arms onto your desk, and looked into her eyes, which stared back with a look of doubt.

“Why can’t you just make room to play again?” She asked, entirely recovered from her breakdown a second ago, “I mean, I went to your games all the time in middle school! You were amazing!”

“That’s enough,” you grunted, leaning back in your chair, “My job doesn’t pay enough for me to get into any clubs. Not to mention, I wouldn’t be able to practice enough to be any use to the team.”

She huffed, “Try and find a way around it! I dunno! Argh!”

You chuckled at her antics, she did this pretty often ever since you quit volleyball. She knew how much you had loved it. You used to rant about it everyday.

Not to mention the fact that she was on the girls volleyball team herself.

In the end, as always, you shrugged her off.

________

Was is Noriko’s nagging? 

Was it the nostalgic feeling?

Was it...

dest-...

No that’s stupid, get yourself in gear.

Up... down... up... down...

You lifted yourself up off the ground for the final 40th pushup that day, and pulled yourself to your feet, moving to the kitchen only 3 feet away.

You had been itching for exercise and ended up doing two rounds of your normal workout routine. The mention of action gets your fingers tingly and excited. Was this withdrawal from adrenaline perhaps?

You checked the time. 

It was time for a shower and work.

Work.

Work...

You didn’t want to go to work.

You worked so hard everyday for your grades. So hard for your house. For your clothes. For your food.

You didn’t want to go to work.

You wanted... 

You wanted to play volleyball.

You took a towel and wiped your sweaty face, your ragged breathing stuttering into it.

It didn’t matter what you wanted right now. You were doing what you needed to survive. Your apartment was shitty, small, dirty, but you were living. You had a roof to over your head.

You were okay.

Maybe not happy, but okay.

You looked at up at your ceiling.

“What... am I doing..?”

________

(End of Prolouge)


End file.
